otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Location:O'Dwyer Manor
Also known as the Annesley House, the O'Dwyer Manor is a Gothic-Tudor style mansion that was built in the 1880's by a wealthy woman known as Alice Annesley. The house has a long and largely unknown history, and was bought by Robertson O'Dwyer at some point in the last forty years, eventually passing to Odie after his uncle's death in '97. After Odie's death Shane purchased it. The house is old and unkempt, with a lack of modern day conveniences. Even with every light in the house turned on, the house is still quite dim, and it lacks central heating, meaning that fireplaces must be used if the house is to be warmed. The house's location is fairly remote, being over eight miles from the town proper, and the nearest house being across the shore, nearly a mile away. The lot itself encompasses not only the house, but several acres of the nearby woods and a large portion of Sovereign Lake as well. Despite the very large size of the house, and the lot itself, its remote location, lack of modern-day utilities, and unkempt appearance reduced the value of the lot significantly and it sat on the market for four years before Shane bought it for less than half its worth. The lot is also infamous in Cold Springs for being haunted, or cursed, and it is the subject of numerous local legends and wive's tales. First Floor The first floor is large, with an open foyer that has an old broken elevator, stairways that lead to the basement and second floor, and the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Second Floor The second floor has four bedrooms, all a fair size and each with their own bathroom. It also has a sizable balcony that looks down into the foyer and living room. Attic The attic has a single bedroom, currently used by Yuri. There's very little electricity available in the attic, which keeps Yuri from having his own T.V. The halls and other rooms have no lighting at all, and are cluttered with antiques and other junk from previous owners of the house. The attic tends to creak and make strange noises at night. Basement The basement has been the most well-kept area of the house. It would appear that it was recently added, likely by Odie's late uncle, as much of the furniture and fixtures are rather new and work in good condition. Not long after moving in Nemo discovered a secret chamber beyond a trick bookcase in the small office, which he now uses as his lab and study. Updated Look = Casa de Nemo - Outside 1.jpg|Coalman Road, a long lonely road that leads to the manor. It is well over eight miles into town, with the nearest house being across the lake, over a mile away. Casa de Nemo - Outside 6.jpg|The front porch and driveway. The dim lights do little to provide vision beyond the immediate vicinity of the old house. Casa de Nemo - Outside 5.jpg|The backyard at night, featuring a fire pit and some old logs to sit on. The side porch door can be seen in the back. Casa de Nemo - Outside 4.jpg|A small pier that juts out into Sovereign Lake. Nemo and Shane don't currently own a boat, but plan on buying one once they have their finances sorted. Casa de Nemo - Outside 3.jpg|A statue with the inscription "The Lady of Tears, and her Hounds." Nemo hasn't found anything strange about the statue, but she's strangely unsettling at times. Casa de Nemo - Inside 3.jpg|The living room. One of two stairways to the second floor can be seen right of the fireplace. Casa de Nemo - Inside 2.jpg|The living room and short hall that connects it to the dining room. Casa de Nemo - Inside 1.jpg|The living room from the second floor. Casa de Nemo - Room Mates Room.jpg|Roommate's room. Casa de Nemo - YuriRoom.jpg|Yuri's room, up in the attic. Casa de Nemo - NemoShane Room.jpg|Nemo and Shane's room. Casa de Nemo - Outside 7.jpg|A rare shot of the yard, well-lit by the mid-day sun. Casa de Nemo - Troy's Room.jpg|Troy's room, piled high with books from college-level studies in relation to physics and other nerdy subjects. |-|Old Look = O'Dwyer Manor BF.jpg|Basement O'Dwyer Manor 1F.jpg|First Floor O'Dwyer Manor 2F.jpg|Second Floor O'Dwyer Manor Attic.jpg|Attic, makes creepy sounds through out the night. It has no electricity. Odie avoided it when he would stay here. O'Dwyer Manor Outside - Driveway 1.jpg|Coalman Road, the lonely path that leads up to the manor. It's over a mile to the nearest house, and three miles to reach town. O'Dwyer Manor Outside 1.jpg|Arial front view of the house and the dense woods it was built in. O'Dwyer Manor Entrance 2.jpg|Front Entrance O'Dwyer Manor Entrance 1.jpg|Front Entrance - Second view O'Dwyer Manor Foyer 1.jpg|Foyer, with a view of the elevator O'Dwyer Manor Main Hall.jpg|The main hall, the Weeping Woman watches through the back door. O'Dwyer Manor Living Room 1.jpg|Living Room, where Odie and Yuri spend most of their time at home. Because Odie sold a lot of the furniture, they're set up a pair of inflatable chairs. O'Dwyer Manor Living Room 3.jpg|Living Room fireplace and the second set of stairs that lead to the second floor. Because the house has no heater the fireplaces have to be used during winter to keep them warm. O'Dwyer Manor Living Room 2.jpg|Living Room fireplace with the side door. These doors lead out into the woods, going left leads to the campfire area, going right leads to the road that goes into town. O'Dwyer Manor Dining Room 1.jpg|Dining Room table and chairs. Odie didn't like eating in here because he can't watch TV. O'Dwyer Manor Kitchen 1.jpg|Kitchen, it's surprisingly small for a house this large, and looks like it hasn't been kept up very well. The stoves still work fine, though Odie never used them. O'Dwyer Manor Laundry Room.jpg|Laundry room. O'Dwyer Manor Elevator 1.jpg|Elevator in the foyer with the first flight of stairs leading to the second floor. O'Dwyer Manor Elevator 2.jpg|Elevator landing on the second floor. The elevator is old and creaks loudly, for this reason Odie didn't like using it as he's afraid it was going to break. O'Dwyer Manor Second Floor 1.jpg|Second Floor Balcony, looking down into entrance Foyer O'Dwyer Manor Seconf Floor 2.jpg|Second Floor Balcony, looking down into the Living Room. O'Dwyer Manor Master Bedroom 1.jpg|Master bedroom, Odie was creeped out by this room when he would stay here, but by his third visit he got used to the huge room. O'Dwyer Manor Basement 2.jpg|Basement, a recreational clubhouse, having a small bar and a wine cellar. The pool table is brand new. O'Dwyer Manor Basement 1.jpg|Basement stairs and sitting area, the curved walls would make Odie dizzy when he got high. O'Dwyer Manor Outside - Mourning Woman.jpg|The small courtyard. The statue bears the inscription "The Lady of Tears and her Hounds." Odie swore he saw her or one of her hounds move on at least three occasions. He always felt like she was watching him. Whether she's actually supernatural or not remains to be seen. O'Dwyer Manor Outside - Front.jpg|The front broad of the house, with a small day patio off to the right. O'Dwyer Manor Outside - Campfire.jpg|The campfire, Odie would spend some nights out here, as he was immune to cold temperatures. Because the "Weeping Woman" is looking towards the house, he wouldn't get as creeped out. O'Dwyer Manor Outside - Back Door.jpg|The Greenhouse. It was partially unfinished when Odie inherited the manor, but over time Odie cleaned it up, and with some help from Hunter, managed to actually finish putting it together. He only used it to grow weed.